Love Through Time
by mywandhand
Summary: Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Ginny go back in time to show Tom Riddle how to love.
1. New To Hogwarts

**LOVE THROUGH TIME **

**This is my first fanfic. Yeah… so no mean reviews. Only constructive criticism. Tomione fanfic. Enjoy. **

**Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Draco were called to Dumbledore's office.**

" **I assume you all are wondering why I called you to my office?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.**

"**Well you'd assume correct then," Draco mumbled. **

**Dumbledore chose to ignore this. **

"**Well, I have a job for you all to do for me; I need you to go back in time to show Tom Riddle how to love," **

"**WHAT?" all four of them yell at once.**

"**I know this is a lot to put through your heads, but it must be done,"**

"**But professor Dumbledore, I already defeated him, why would we have to go back to change everything?"**

"**It would spear many lives, Mr. Potter"**

"**I'm all for it," Hermione said, "This will be great," everyone was staring at her as if she had confessed a secret love for the giant squid.**

"**Why is everyone looking at me like that?"**

"**Because we thought you be the last person on earth to do it!" Harry said with his head down.**

"**Well, that's not offending at all," the sarcasm dripping in her voice like acid.**

"**Sorry Granger, but it's true," Draco said with a sneer. **

"**So, will you do it?" Dumbledore asked.**

"**I'm in," Draco said.**

"**Me too," said Ginny**

"**Of course I'll do it; it will save so many people!" Harry added.**

"**I already agreed," said an overjoyed Hermione.**

"**You must know you will never be able to come back."**

**The room went totally quiet. Hermione was the first to speak.**

"**What? That's not fair!" yelled Hermione, completely cross.**

**All the others nodded in agreement.**

"**I'll still do it though," Whispered Draco, "It's not like I have anything here that I will miss terribly,"**

"**And I'll go to," muttered Harry.**

**Dumbledore looked to Hermione and Ginny. They both simply nodded.**

"**It's settled then," said Dumbledore, beaming.**

"**What will we do, sir?" Hermione whispered.**

"**I will give you each 2,000 Galleons and I will send you there. I will also give you each brooms to use, also. I will send you there by an incantation. You will be on your own then. You will need me to put glamour charms on you as well, for someone could recognize you as someone they have met before. As for the brooms, there are no longer brooms available from that time, so I will give you brooms that will be much faster than they have there. I will do the glamour charms and provide you with the materials I listed earlier and you will be on your way." Dumbledore did Ginny's glamour charm first. She ended up two inches shorter; she also had dark brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades. Her eyes were sea green. Her face was also rounder. Harry had light brown hair that was close to Hermione's hair color. He still had green eyes, but his scar was gone. His face was **much** more angular. **

"**Can I at least keep my hair?" Draco whined. He ended up with blonde, but not platinum hair. His eyes were still a stormy grey. **

"**I specifically said that I want to keep my hair," he muttered.**

**Hermione had the same hair color that she had before, but it was no longer bushy at all. It fell to the middle of her back in elegant curls. Her eyes were the same as Harry's and she had the same chiseled face as him to. She was the most happy with her new look.**

"**I absolutely LOVE it!" she yelled, looking in mirror.**

"**Well here are your supplies, and you best be off. Remember not to tell anyone that you came from the past. It is important that no one finds out. Be sure not to tell anyone your real names either. I will send you now. Join your hands and get your trunks." **

**They put their hands together after they accioed their trunks. Before they knew it they were in the fourth floor corridor with each other. Hands still joined. They spotted a much younger version of Dumbledore and walked up to him.**

"**Hello, we are new students here," Hermione said with self-assurance. **

"**Oh, okay then. What are your names?"**

"**May we have a moment?" Ginny asked politely.**

"**Yes, of course," he said with slight suspicion. **

**I want to be Hermione Phoenix," said Hermione first.**

**Ahh, that's what I wanted," harry groaned. **

"**You two could be twins, why don't you be them?"**

"**Sure, Hermione, do you want to be my twin?"**

"**Of course I will be your sister!" exclaimed Hermione.**

"**Alright, Harry and Hermione Phoenix. I want to be Ginny Albright."**

"**And I'll be Draco… King!" Draco exclaimed proudly.**

"**Of course you pick that as your last name." Harry said mockingly.**

"**Shut up scar head and I want us to all be purebloods so that people don't know I hang out with mudbloods and blood traitors," Draco said proudly.**

"**Fine, we will be purebloods, we had better get back now." Hermione said, slightly annoyed.**

"**We are Hermione and Harry Phoenix, Ginny Albright, and Draco King," Harry said, pointing to each person with their name. **

"**Okay, follow me and we will see headmaster Dippet," Dumbledore said with a smile.**

"**Hello, I am headmaster Dippet, and welcome to Hogwarts. What are your names?" after Draco introduced everyone, Dippet asked, **

"**What school did you go to before here?"**

"**We went to Beauxbatons for four years, then Durmstrang for two years, and now our seventh year here," Hermione said on the spot.**

"**Oh, well it's a good thing the Hogwarts Express will be here momentarily," Dumbledore said.**

"**Yes, it is indeed," Draco muttered.**

"**Well, best be getting to the great hall then, would you like to be sorted here of in the great hall with the first years?" Dippet asked **

"**In the great hall please, sir," Ginny said.**

"**Alright then, you should wait outside the front entrance to the great hall once everyone arrives, okay?"**

"**Okay, thank you sir," Ginny stated.**

"**Ginny, why would you want to get sorted out there?"**

"**Because we want Riddle to see us, Draco, since you're a Slitherin, you will be closest to Tom," Hermione said. Draco nodded.**

"**Well, we best go wait they must be starting to sort by now, they took the hat." Harry said with excitement. **

**They arrived at the door as Damerez Zumbah was called up to be sorted.**

"**And now, please welcome our new students from Beauxbatons and also a little Durmstrang!"**

**They came up to where the hat was and Dippet introduced them.**

"**This is Hermione and Harry Phoenix, they are twins, Ginny Albright, and Draco King, please give them a warm welcoming into Hogwarts!"**


	2. The Breakup

**Sorry, it has been a while since I updated last. But I'm back and rolling with it. Review. Draco in the story is kind of not as bitter, and is kinder towards them than he used to be. Just saying.**

**(This is kind of Tom's point of view, but like a third person. Not the whole chapter, though.)**

Tom was studying them carefully. He did not trust them. They have never had new students before, so why would they be here? It made no sense. He would find out what they were up to.

"Harry Phoenix," Professor Dumbledore yelled out. He had a very odd expression. He looked overjoyed to be sorted.

The sorting hat took a while to decide where to put him, and then it cried out,

"GRYFFINDOR!" The boy looked like he had just been told he won a Nimbus 600. It was ridiculous to be excited to be sorted into _that _house.

"Draco King," the man called next. Draco King looked like the kind of person that Tom could recruit to be a Death Eater. The prefect smirk and cold, dead eyes. That is, if he was a Slitherin.

"SLITHERIN!" the hat called out almost as soon as it touched his head. Kind of like how it did for Tom.

The next person had dark brown hair that came to her shoulder blades. She looked the youngest of the lot.

"Ginny Albright," Dumbledore called again.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called almost immediately. Though not as quick as Draco.

The next girl looked the oldest. She looked a lot like Harry Phoenix. They were twins of course. Her hair fell to the middle of her back in curls.

"Hermione Phoenix, Harry's twin," he _yet again_ called out.

'Oh, already been sorted into Gryffindor I see. Yet your brains are very well impressive enough to be a very good Ravenclaw. Great loyalty I see, maybe Hufflepuff. But the other houses fit you so better. No, no Hufflepuff. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw,'

"SLITHERIN!" the sorting hat called out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(back to the regular point of view of whatever it is.)

Hermione looked over to Draco who looked probably more shocked than she did.

She looked over to Harry and Ginny, and _they_ looked even more shocked than Draco. So no help there really.

She walked over to Slitherin table with shaky legs, not feeling like she should be there. When she reached the table someone hugged her. He had long platinum hair and grey eyes.

"Abraxas Malfoy, pleasure to meet you," he said with a smirk.

"Pleasure," Hermione said. She had just been talking to Draco's grandfather. She tried to turn around to go sit by Draco, but he caught her shoulder.

"And you are a pureblood, yes?" he asked she looked over to Draco who nodded vigorously.

"Yes, of course I am," she said before turning on her heel to go sit by Draco. He was sitting at the very end of the table where no one sat. She took her seat beside him.

"Draco, your grandfather was just flirting with me," Hermione said with disgust in her voice.

"I can't even imagine what my ancestors would see in you, Granger," he said with a repulsed tone.

"Draco, we can't call each other by our old names anymore. You need to call me Hermione. Someone could hear you," Hermione stated matter-of-factly. He seemed fine with it, actually.

"Okay, Hermione, so why did you get put in Slitherin? Was it cause you are a pureblood now?"

"Umm, no and I am not actually a pureblood, I'm only pretending, and I don't know why, it never said," Hermione said, sounding very confused.

"Oh, well I guess we'll figure it out eventually, since we'll be here a while. But it's so strange, I mean, we all got put in our old houses, so why not you?"

"Oh, trust me Draco, I have been wondering the exact same thing," Hermione said.

"Hello, I'm Elaine Prince. Welcome to Slitherin house. I am one of the girls you will be rooming with. Come on, I'll show you the others," she said, pulling Hermione out of her chair.

"This is Willa Vaughn," Elaine said gesturing to a girl with long _dead_ black hair. It was the darkest black you could ever imagine. She also had bangs and electric blue eyes. She was _beautiful_.

"Hey," she said very kindly. Not what she expected out of a Slitherin.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Willa. I'm Hermione Phoenix," said Hermione with a polite tone.

"Do you want to come sit by me, or is this your boyfriend," she said. Hermione jumped when she saw he was behind her now.

"DRACO! I THOUGHT YOUR WERE STILL OVER THERE! AND YOU ALMOST MADE MY HEART STOP JUST NOW!" screamed an angry Hermione, but not loud enough to get anyone's attention.

"Sorry, Hermione. Just wanted to know if you were ditching me to come sit with strangers. That's all," Draco said, slightly amused.

"So is he your boyfriend, Hermione?" Willa repeated.

Draco said "Oh, yes she is my girlfriend, has been for a while now," Hermione looked like she had just been to Hell and back.

"Draco, can I talk to you for a second?" Hermione asked with a nervous tone to her voice.

"Yeah, sure Hermione. I'd love to talk to you,"

She dragged him to the Hufflepuff table. She ignored the people staring at them.

"Why, why would you tell them that, Draco?" Hermione said with a skeptical expression on her face.

"Well, you see, I don't want to go out with anyone from here because it's like dating people we know's grandparents. Which is disgusting. So If I tell them I am seeing someone, they won't bother," Draco said as if it was obvious.

"No, I refuse," Hermione said.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"Fine, but you are telling Harry and Ginny what you said. And I am fake breaking up with you tonight in front of everyone." Hermione said with a satisfied smile.

"Fine, I'll do it," Draco said. His voice sounded disappointed.

"Okay after you," Hermione said gesturing with her hand to go to Gryffindor table. When he walked over and sat down, Hermione sat beside him. Ignoring the surprised look on the other Gryffindor's faces.

"Oh, Harry, Ginny, You'll never guess what Draco just told me," Hermione said. Enjoying every minute of this.

"What did he say Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking at Draco.

"He just asked me to pretend to be his _girlfriend_. Funny isn't it?"

They looked to Draco in shock.

"What? Why would you do that Draco?" harry asked totally aghast.

"Because." Draco said stubbornly.

"He wouldn't tell you if you threatened him," Hermione said, amused.

"Well, okay then," Ginny said confused.

"Hey Ginny, do you want to help me break up with Draco?"

"OF COURSE! When do you want me to help?"

"Right now," said a smirking Hermione.

"Okay then, come on Draco. And make it look believable. Got it?" Ginny ordered.

"Okay," said Draco sulking.

They walked over to the Slitherin table and before Willa could ask any questions, they started.

"DRACO KING I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT TO ME!" Hermione yelled, drawing the attention of a few people.

"I'M SORRY! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"OH, REALLY? WELL THEN WHO'S FAULT WAS IT THEN?" Hermione screeched.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT IT WASN'T MINE!"

"YOU CAN'T GO AROUND TELLING PEOPLE THAT KIND OF THING! IT WASN'T EVEN TRUE!"

"SO WHAT? DOES IT MATTER ANYMORE? WE AREN'T EVEN GOING BACK!"

"I DON'T CARE; THEY WILL GO ON FOREVER THINKING THAT I DID IT!"

"WELL SOR-RY, IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU MADE IT LOOK BELEIVEABLE!"

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"

"WHAT? YOU DON'T CARE? HOW CAN YOU NOT CARE? THAT WAS HORRIBLE DRACO!"

"IT. IS. NOT. MT. FAULT."

"YOU KNOW WHAT? WE'RE OVER! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I EVER WENT OUT WITH YOU!"

"YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"I _THINK_ I AM SOMEONE WHO DESERVES RESPECT!"

"WELL, FINE THEN! YOU WERE NEVER WORTH IT ANYWAY! I SPENT TWO MONTHS TRYING TO GET YOU TO GO OUT WITH ME AND IT WAS ALL EMPTY WORK!"

"Good bye, Draco!" Hermione said cheerfully. Glad it was over and done.

At least half of the great hall was staring at Hermione. She sat down and acted like nothing ever happened.

"Hermione, what just happened?" Elaine asked me.

Hermione whispered in her ear what _really_ happened.

"Well, that makes no sense at all. But it is funny," she said with a laugh.

"Tell the others when we get to the dormitories, okay?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Miss Phoenix, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am professor Slughorn, and I am your potions teacher. You, your brother, and your two friends need to come to discuss your schedule with your head of house. That's me. And the head boy. Please get your friends and let's go to my office. You will be back in a few moments," Slughorn said.

Hermione wordlessly agreed and grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt, and asked Harry and Ginny to follow them.


	3. Head Boy, Schedules, and Willa Fights

**Well, this is how fast I write when you don't review. If it's not good enough for reviews, TELL ME IN THE REVEIWS! I mean, how else am I supposed to know? Anyways, here is the story. REVEIWS.**

Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Draco all followed Dippet and the head boy to his office.

"So, you do know the Head Boy, don't you?" when they all shook their heads, he said, "This is Tom Riddle, he is actually in your house, Hermione," Dippet said with a smile. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Draco all stood with their mouths open, in total shock. They could not believe that the boy standing in front of them was Lord Voldemort. He looked so nice, and _normal._ Not at all like the _thing_ that went around murdering people.

Hermione was the first to recover. "Well, it's nice to know the head boy," she said without looking at him.

"Okay, well, are you all in seventh year?" Dippet asked. "No actually, I am in sixth year," Ginny said, still recovering from her shock.

"Oh, okay then you have nothing to worry about," said Dippet strongly. "Well, that's a comforting thought," Ginny muttered.

"As for you three, you must choose one or more of the following classes. You must choose from dancing, self-defense, music, and philosophy," Dippet stated.

"I want dancing and self-defense," Hermione said almost immediately.

"Oh, looks like you have the same schedule as Tom, here," Dippet exclaimed.

"Oh, you don't say. Well, um that is, interesting news," Hermione said with a pained expression on her face, though she was trying to smile, but it was only a grimace. She still hadn't looked at him.

Headmaster Dippet handed them all their schedule and gestured for them to leave.

Once they got back to their tables, people were already starting to leave. She saw Willa and yelled for her to wait up.

"Oh hey Hermione, want to walk with me?" Willa asked. "Oh sure, thanks," Hermione said.

After they went down to the common room, Willa said the password, (serpent sortia) and we entered the common room. It was just the same as Gryffindor, except it was green and silver. And colder.

"So, yeah, this is it. Come on we need to pick out a bed!" she exclaimed excitedly. Hermione whispered a soft 'okay' before being pulled off towards the dormitories.

"Well, I'm sure you want to freshen up after a day like this, so the bathroom is that way," Willa said, pointing her finger towards a door. Hermione started that way after she found where she would sleep.

Hermione got in the shower and after she was done, she got out and brushed her now curly hair. She had just got dressed and was grabbing her things when she heard the shattering of glass. She was at the door with her wand before the sound was over. She ran out through the dormitories to the common room to see that Willa was dueling with eight seventh year Slitherins. They were all ganging up on her and she had already taken one down, but she wasn't exactly doing well.

"WILLA!" Hermione exclaimed. She had drawn her wand and she helped Willa. She said none of her spells or curses out loud, she had learned that it helps better in the war. Willa had taken out another one of them, but Hermione had taken out the rest in less than two minutes. Willa was staring at her in awe.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she exclaimed. Hermione looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "What happened? Why did you duel? Who were they? When did you ever think this was a good idea?" Hermione asked frantically.

"Well, I was going down to the heads' dormitories to tell Elaine that you had gotten situated and they just started talking to me so I told them to back off. They didn't take it very well. And again how did you do that?" she said it all in one breath.

"It doesn't matter where I learned it, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Can't say I wish the same for them. I hate that Garret Wood," she said with hatred in her voice.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but since first year he has always taunted me," she said with a hint of disgust.

**Well, I was going to make this chapter longer, but I have the worst case of writer's block you could imagine. I would have waited to get over it but my best friend who is reading this was probably going to shoot me. PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't gotten any reviews yet at all. I blame my writer's block on that. Anyways, I have test's starting tomorrow and they will last the whole week. So reviews and will try harder.**


	4. PLEASE READ!

**This is not really important, but please read it. Seriously. For real. No joke please just read it.**

Okay, so I started this story with absolutely no idea where I was going with this. I do know a lot of future details, and how that is going to end. And I know the next chapter. But I need help. Badly. I don't know what to put in the chapter after the next or the next or the next. I need suggestions on what you want me to put in the story. I really don't know what I'm going to do. I tried going to my best friend for help, but she's not helping AT ALL! (No offence Willa, you know I love you ) and I got the name Willa from my best friend. So thanks for that. But I really need suggestions so please send them to me in reviews or E-mail me at- or however you want to send it to me. I just need help.

But beside that point, I am going to try to start uploading once every Friday or Saturday or something close to that. My point is once a week. IF I CAN! I plan on this being a somewhat long fan fiction. So once a week is the only way to keep things rolling. My best friend will probably bite me or taze me or something if I don't go faster. So yeah, once a week probably.

I am almost done with my fourth chapter, so that will be up in maybe a day? Or two. *spoiler* class will be in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading this by the way. If you got to this point without dying from boredom.

~ Autumn R. Loper ~


	5. Abraxas, Tom Riddle, and Hand Kisses

**Hey guys, so I only got one review so far. That is kind of disappointing. And yeah, you get short chapters that take a long time to upload if I don't have any friggin' motivation! (Aka, REVEIWS) so yeah, enjoy chapter four.**

_Then in the story_

"_Oh yeah, I'm fine. Can't say I wish the same for them. I hate that Garret Wood," she said with hatred in her voice._

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know, but since first year he has always taunted me," she said with a hint of disgust._

On with the story

"Is it because they're Slitherins?" Hermione asked with an entertained voice.

"No, it's not cause they're Slitherin, it's only him that really gets under my skin," she said mostly to herself.

"Well, okay. We need to go back to the dormitories. We won't get in trouble if we didn't start it," Hermione said, really only trying to convince herself.

"Okay, your right, but how do you know that we won't get in trouble?"

"Just an educated guess. Now come on let's go before someone spots us," Hermione whispered to add effect.

"Too late." A deep voice said.

Hermione jumped and turned around quickly. It was Tom Riddle. Hermione and Willa were just standing and staring at him as if it would make him disappear. It was a minute before he said,

"Now, what are you two doing out here after curfew?" he asked with a polite voice.

They both started trying to explain at the same time.

"One at a time, please," he said and pointed to Hermione.

"Okay, well, I was in the shower and then I heard the shattering of glass. And when I came to see what had happened, I found eight seventh year Slitherins ganging up on her. I had to join her in the fight to keep her safe. It was them who started it!" Hermione said all in one breathe.

"Okay and where are the said Slitherins?" Tom asked.

"In the hospital wing," Hermione said with a small voice.

"You two girls took out eight seventh year Slitherins by yourself?" Tom asked showing no emotion.

"That was all thanks to Hermione! She took out six of them!" Willa said with shock in her voice.

"Okay well, since they were the ones that started it, I will not give you any punishment but a warning. You really shouldn't be out after curfew. And you best not let me catch you again. And I will escort you back to your common room," Tom said with authority in his voice.

"Well, thank you for not punishing us, but escorting us back will hardly be necessary, as the common room is just down the hall," Hermione said with a smirk.

"Well, miss Phoenix; I don't want you making any detours on the way. So I will be escorting you. Now come with me." Tom said with the same authority in his voice, but this time, much more forceful.

They followed him down the hall, and said the password.

"And by the way Miss Phoenix, I have not properly introduced myself, I am Tom Riddle," Tom said with almost a kind voice. Almost.

Although she didn't want to do it, she had to shake his hand. It would be to rude to just ignore him and walk away. But why did he want to shake her hand anyway? She was just some new girl who stayed out past curfew. Maybe it was just what he did to try to act polite. She really didn't want to shake his hand. Why does she have to? He didn't even offer her his yet.

But she held out her hand and said "I'm Hermione Phoenix," she said with a fake smile plastered to her face.

But when he took her hand, he did not shake it, but pressed his lips to her knuckles. She was utterly shocked.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Phoenix," said Tom with an odd voice. Hermione was running and screaming back to the dormitories and was half-way there by the time he finished talking. Tom was looking her direction with his eyebrows cocked. But then he put on a look of indifference as soon as she had taken off.

:{) :{) :{) :{) :{) :{) :{) :{) :{) :{) :{) :{) :{) :{) :{)~~ :{) :{) :{) :{) :{) :{) :{) :{) :{) :{) :{) :{) :{) :{) :{) :{)

The next morning, Hermione woke up and took a shower. She put on a little makeup after Willa had convinced her that she looks better with it.

"Hey, Hermione, are you ready to go to breakfast?" Willa asked Hermione.

"Yeah, let's go," Hermione said with a peculiar expression.

They were walking when they came across a very familiar person. It was Abraxas Malfoy. He stopped walking right in front of them so they couldn't get through.

"My apologies Abraxas, but you are blocking our path," Willa said with a fake smile on her face.

"Oh, really? Well then maybe you shouldn't have been standing there," he said with a nasty smile.

"We weren't standing Malfoy, we were walking and you stopped and just stood there," Willa said, starting to get annoyed.

"And that's my problem because?" he said with a rude tone.

"Can you please just let us pass?" Hermione jumped in.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? You are the new girl, aren't you?" Abraxas said with a snarky tone.

"Yes I am actually. Can we please go? I am starving! If I don't eat something in the next five minutes, I will probably faint," Hermione said, only slightly exaggerating.

"Oh, well I guess I will be here to catch you. I am Abraxas Malfoy, and you are?" Abraxas asked with a smug expression on his face.

"Hermione Phoenix," Hermione said with her teeth gritted. She yanked her hand back when he reached out for it.

"Can we please go now?" Willa asked yet again.

"Um, no of course not. I am still talking to the lady."

"I have a name you know," Hermione said bitterly.

"Yeah, she has a name you know!" Willa said. There was an awkward silence after that.

Hermione stepped around Abraxas grabbing onto Willa's sleeve to make her follow.

"God I hate that Malfoy!" Willa exclaimed.

"I am going to get him back. If it's the last thing I do." Hermione said, annoyed.

Hermione, Draco, Willa, and Harry were walking to Potions together. They were the first people to arrive. Harry sat in the very back of the classroom. Draco sat closer to the front but farther left. Hermione sat in the middle of the first row, and Willa was about to sit next to her, then she saw where her choice of seat was. So instead, she went and sat next to Draco. He looked at her like she was crazy, so she moved a seat back, with a look of hurt on her face. Hermione started pulling out her supplies, because people started arriving. She was watching the door, waiting for someone she recognized to come to the door, so she wouldn't have to sit by herself. A few people were about to sit next to her, but they noticed where she was sitting, too. She looked around the classroom and saw that every other seat was filled, so if another person was to walk in the classroom, they would have to sit next to her. Even if it was last resort, she was glad _someone_ would sit next to her. She heard the open and saw him.

_Tom Riddle._

Why did all of the unfortunate events happen to her? At that moment, she scanned the room again to see if there were any other seats she could sit at but there weren't. So she would have to sit next to Voldy jr. for this whole class. Oh joy.


	6. ABANDONED!

ABANDONED!

I can't do this story anymore. I hate Tom/Hermione and I can't do it. Sorry!

If anyone wants this, which nobody probably does, you can have it! Free of charge! Just PM me. I really hate that I'm quitting. It makes me mad. And now I'm an offender! I just simply can't go on!

So yeah, you can have it. Just say you want it before go and use it….


End file.
